Don't Know How to Laugh!, sung by the Joker
When Batman is captured, Joker sings a song on how he doesn't know how to laugh. Parody of Vampires Dance from Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire. Characters: *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Joker (Mark Hamill) - sings the song about how people don't know laugh *Joker's back up singers (Robert Townsend, Rob Paulsen, Julianne Buescher and Obba Babatunde) - help Joker sing the song *Harley Quinn and the Quinnettes (Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Kari Wahlgren, Ashley Johnson, Hynden Walch, Mae Whitman and Jennifer Hale) - Joker's back up dancers led by Harley Lyrics: *Joker: When you always interrupt the tune When you come in way too soon When you barge into the room Then you give the situation quite a boom When you knock my plans into a pickle When you you give a shoulder as cold as a sickle When you do this Then try to do that It's not fair, that you interfere with my schemes And it's very hard, but you are not as you seem No matter how many times I try, how many times I cough You just don't get how to take a joke, you don't know how to laugh! *Joker's back up singers: Don't know how to laugh! *Joker: You don't give my parlor tricks any credit *Harley and the Quinnettes: No, no, no, no. *Joker: You don't takes and you just don't get it *Harley and the Quinnettes: No, no, no, no. *Joker: You don't even give anything a doubt *Harley and the Quinnettes: No, no, no, no. *Joker: You only give solutions for my lies gout You don't even laugh *Harley and the Quinnettes: No, no, no, no. *Joker: You don't take Catwoman's junk in the trunk some slap *Harley and the Quinnettes: No, no, no, no. *Joker: You don't give Penguin some more cleaver trap *Harley and the Quinnettes: No, no, no, no. *Joker: But all that Ras Al Ghul made you quite a stiff It's not just training , that you always give the locals a gift And it's very frustrating, but you don't laugh No matter how many times I try, how many times a cough You just don't get how to have fun, you STILL don't know how to laugh! *Harley and the Quinnettes: Don't know how to laugh! *Joker: You are that of a sour puss, when it I do my laughing gas Oh, yes I hear from tragedy, you even say pass You only do right t satisfy yourself, when Gordon comes to shelf, but sometimes it makes me truly gloomy And it's very true I went carried away, but you always makes it such a fray No matter how many I try, how many times I cough You just don't get how to be the man you are, you don't know how to laugh! *Joker, Back up singers and Quinnettes: No matter how many times he tried, how many he coughts You just don't get how to have fun, you don't know how to laugh! Don't know how to laugh! (x3) *Joker (laughs): What makes you laugh? Song ends Category:Songs